Kyoko's Secret Admirers
by ktoll9
Summary: Cupid can be a cruel master. This is a chronicle of the siege of Kyoko's heart. Who will come out on top? We all already know but, it's still fun to ask. Then again, maybe we don't know. TeeHee.
1. Day One

__**I do not own Skip Beat!**__

 _ _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**__

 _ **Kyoko's Secret Admirers**_

[One natural blond (Ren), One not so natural blond (Sho), One self-conscious musician (Hikaru) and One very strange, shiver inducing overconfident singer. (Reino)]

 **Ren's POV:**

I have got to get her to see me as more than just a Senpai, I want her to see me as a man.

 **Sho's POV:**

God that woman is so infuriating. I've got to do something to get her to forget how much she hates being around me. How can I get her to see how much I love her?

 **Hikaru's POV:**

I want her to see me as more than just a friend. I've known her for over 2 years and she still keeps brushing off my invites for a date.

 **Reino's POV:**

I've cleansed her grudgling, I've told her I like the characters she portrays and how well she does it. I follow her everywhere and even asked for chocolates. How do I get a kiss instead of a slap?

* * *

" _ **THAT'S PERFECT! I'll just woo her as a secret admirer!",**_ the four men shouted to themselves in unison from different locations not realizing it was a collective effort that had sent an explosive shiver and sneezing fit into Kyoko's universe.

"What was that?", Kyoko said aloud in the empty LoveMe room as she picked up the papers she had scattered while experiencing this life altering event. "I should probably pick up some medicine on the way home. I don't need to be getting sick." She then continued about her busy day not knowing of the mischief that Cupid had in store for her.

 **Day One:**

 _ **Day one of the onslaught from the four men begins.**_

Not aware that their anonymous courtship of Kyoko was a collective effort, each of the four males had called the same small florist in downtown Tokyo and gave her four separate orders with four separate cards all reading very similarly, in subject matter, to one "Kyoko-chan" that would be located at the LME building.

The first (from Ren) was one long stemmed, very red, normal sized rose all wrapped up in pink paper with a light blue ribbon and cradled with baby's breath and fern. The card reading: _To My Dearest Kyoko-chan, My heart aches for you, Your Secret Admirer._

The second (from Sho) was a long stemmed Calla Lily wrapped up in black and gold paper with a flashy gold ribbon with white heather and little sprigs of white ivy. The card reading: _To My Dearest Kyoko, You are the most beautiful creature I've ever been blessed to see, Your Secret Admirer._

The third (from Hikaru) was a lone yellow tulip with red tips that made it look like it was on fire, with tiny little vanilla orchids and Maidenhair fern to accent it all wrapped in a delicate fabric that shimmered like a rainbow when it was moved and tied off with a silver cloth ribbon. The card reading: _To My Dearest Kyoko-chan, Your smile lights my day and your beautiful eyes invade my every thought, with love from your Secret Admirer._

The fourth (from Reino) was a long woody stem that donned a string of purple and white orchids, with Maidenhair fern and wrapped up in dark blue tissue paper with glitter that made it look like it had stars on it and tied with a dark blue and silver ribbon. The card reading: _Kyoko my love, your grace and beauty can be matched by no other. With eternal love your Secret Admirer._

All of these flowers were delivered to the reception desk in the foyer of LME, the first delivery of the day for the florist on that morning and as Kyoko walked through the door they were waiting for her as the receptionist called out to her.

"Kyoko-chan," the receptionist waved to her "these came for you this morning." she told her as she brought out the four small but elaborate arrangements of wrapped flowers. Kyoko was stunned as she accepted the beautiful flowers.

She shuffled off to the LoveMe locker room with one arm full of flowers and the other with her coat and bag. Her mind reeling with possibilities, all of which didn't make any sense to her.

"Mo! What are you a florist?!" Kanae quipped noticing Kyoko's arm full of arrangements.

"No Moko-san," she whined "these all came for me this morning."

"Who are they from?"

"I don't know." She finished as she lay the wrapped flowers on the table near the wall.

"Well, why don't you stop what you're doing and read the cards?" Kanae pointed out.

"They come with cards?" she asked innocently, she had never been gifted flowers before so she was unaware of this little tidbit of information.

"Of course they do! Look!"

"Oh!" she replied as she reached for Ren's card and read it. "Oh, my." she stated as she read the handwriting on the card. It looked a bit familiar, but she couldn't place it. Her heart started pounding gently in her chest. She then presented the card to Kanae.

"Wow, that's pretty deep." she commented handing the card back to her. "What does the next one say?"

Kyoko placed the card in its attached envelope and slowly grabbed the next in line which was Sho's. For some reason she felt irritation well up from the depths of her soul and a grudgling popped out as she read the card written in vaguely familiar handwriting that she couldn't place. It was a nice message, so she just couldn't figure out why she felt this hint of slight anger.

"I don't know why, but this one just kind of ticks me off." she announced as she handed the card to Kanae.

"Hmm." Kanae just shook her head after she read it and gave it back to Kyoko.

She took the card replaced it and moved on to Hikaru's flowers. She couldn't figure out why, but this arrangement made her feel giggly and happy. As she read the card her eyes sparkled. The handwriting was unfamiliar, but the words led her to believe it was someone that knew her. After all, how could her smile light someone's day if they didn't come into contact with her on a regular basis?

"This one knows you..." Kanae announced as she handed back the card.

"That's what I'm thinking." Agreeing with Kanae as she moved on to the next arrangement.

As she picked out the card from Reino's arrangement, a small shiver crept down her spine like little spiders were crawling down her back. With slight apprehension and mildly shaky hands, she opened and read the final card. It wasn't really _**'that bad'**_. It wasn't bad at all, so why would it elicit such a negative response of dread? She just brushed it off and allowed Kanae to read it.

"Mo! It wasn't bad enough for that reaction." Kanae scolded her.

"You're right." she agreed as she put the card back in its envelope and donned her pink curse to ready herself for her paranoia filled day caused by the beautiful arrangements that sat on the table in the LoveMe locker room.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder who sent all of those flowers to Mogami-kun this morning." mused the self proclaimed King of Love.


	2. Day Two

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

 **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**

 **Day Two:**

 _ **The Candy-coated Beginning Of The Siege.**_

The collective thought was that they had given her a couple of days for their messages to her on their gifts to sink in. So, today it would continue. The siege on Kyoko's heart. Oddly enough, they all decided to send her candy next and once again...on the same day.

Ren had this all planned out, he had even made a special trip to the Chocolatier yesterday. Today Kyoko would receive a metallic green box wrapped with a royal blue bow and filled with a dozen beautiful royal blue, white chocolate roses. Each with incredible detail and each measuring almost four centimeters each. The card reading: _Sweets for the Sweet and a Dozen Beautiful roses to match the most beautiful woman to grace my life. With love from your Secret Admirer._

Sho decided that today would be the perfect day to send her, what he believed, were her favorite chocolates. After all she did like that kiss last Valentine's Day. So, he handpicked a dozen of the creamiest milk chocolate truffles dipped in more milk chocolate and flecked with edible gold flecks. They were carefully placed in a box that was covered in shimmery black satin and wrapped with a gold satin bow. The card reading: _Only the best shall pass those beautiful luscious lips. All of my love your Secret Admirer._

Hikaru just knew she would love these as he picked out a mix of chocolates that were conspicuously shaped like little eggs. Each with a different filling. A surprise inside of each, just like Kyoko's personality. They were individually wrapped and all placed in a tiny basket that was filled with paper grass and topped with a pink bow. The card reading: _Each with a fun surprise inside, just like your personality that I have come to cherish so dearly. With love and affection your Secret Admirer._

Reino thought perhaps sweet, milky chocolate just didn't fit her so his little chocolates consisted of little dark chocolate truffle balls rolled in chocolate powder and placed in a round, dark purple box lined with light blue cotton candy and topped with a silver bow. The card reading: _The rich elegance of you keeps me in the clouds. Love for eternity your Secret Admirer._

 _'She'll never know what hit her.'_ was the collective thought.

A sense of peace, anger, giddiness and dread swept over Kyoko as she cycled her way to LME. She sighed and continued. How could all of these diametrically opposed emotions exist together?

* * *

"Why is this happening again?! Who are these people?!" It was exasperating. Even though the hints were clear to those that were very close to Kyoko, she refused to let the ideas pass through her steel trap of a mind.

"Mo! These guys clearly know you Kyoko." Kanae told her.

"I know, but I can't imagine who they could be!" It was very distressing to know that someone was being so wasteful with their money, but also spending it on her. That didn't stop her from sampling each treat from her little collection and sharing said goodies with her best friend. Kyoko's favorites were the little roses.

As she was enjoying her decadent little retreat with her best friend there was a light tap on the locker room door and behind that tap was a very tall, disguised blond with hidden green eyes. He wanted to see for himself if she was enjoying the little treat he sent her.

He was happily greeted at the door by his favorite little pixie and shocked by the three unfamiliar boxes of candies that accompanied his on the table along the wall.

"What do you have there, Mogami-san?" feigning innocence and successfully containing his jealousy.

Her heart leapt and her ears felt warm. "Uhm, it would seem that I have a few Secret Admirers." She told him sheepishly. Kanae tried to hold back a snort and warily gauged his reaction.

"Why don't you ask Tsuruga-san if he would like one?" asked Kanae slyly.

"Oh, sorry for being so rude Tsuruga-san. Would you like one? These are my favorites." She announced as she proudly displayed the half-full box of roses.

"No thank you. I'm not really big on sweets." He told her as his heart overflowed and spilled into his smile.

"Ren. It's time to go." Yashiro called to him as he entered the room. "Oh! What do you have there Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked nervously catching a quick glance at Ren to gauge his mood. Satisfied with the relatively calm beast, he calmed his own frayed nerves.

"It would seem that Kyoko has acquired some admirers." Kanae started, "First flowers a couple of days ago and now candy. Probably from the same four."

"Four?" Both of the men questioned.

"MmmHmm." Kanae answered reinforcing her suspicions of one of the culprits as he stood before her.

"Well, look at the time." Yashiro hurried Ren out the door and to his next appointment.

Kanae snickered and Kyoko just stood there, puzzled then brushed it off and stored the chocolates before leaving for another day filled with LoveMe assignments and paranoia. Ren however, realized that he would need to step up his game and planned for his next salvo.


	3. Day Three

**_I do not own Skip Beat!_**

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 _ **Day three**_ :

 _ **Battle of The Plushies**_

This time the four men would wage their collective battle with plushies. And yes... once again it happened to fall on the same day. No one really knows how or, why they were all attuned to the same wavelength. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was Kyoko or, maybe it was the little arrow shooting, cherubic _'Love Deity'_ that sometimes roamed the halls of LME without Takarada Lory's knowledge admiring the President's work. Yes, that was quite possibly it, unfortunately for Kyoko, she was his focus, it was her turn and he was not going to let her off his radar.

On this day, day three of the small war that was being waged against Kyoko's heart, one more of the males in the race had discovered that there was competition for _his_ Kyoko's attentions. Hikaru was not happy with the prospect of having to compete against others for her, especially this particular one. He saw him early this morning entering the LoveMe room with lion in pocket. So, it botched his plan of leaving his gift first thing, he had to wait until later when he had time. With this new knowledge in hand he would step up his game next time around. _Hopefully the next gift will sway her_ , he smiled.

* * *

Lory had a hunch, lo and behold it panned out as he saw Ren pet the little lion in his pocket as he passed through the LoveMe room doorway in the early hours of the morning. 'I knew it!' His inner matchmaker shouted in triumph.

The first of the menagerie mystically appeared in the LoveMe room lounging silently on the sofa waiting for Kyoko as she entered in the morning. He was adorable. (Ren) The first of the admirers had snuck in the most endearing stuffed plush, blond lion with a long soft mane and pink heart shaped nose and matching paw pads. Around his cute little left paw was a little brown ribbon tied in a bow with a card attached to it reading: _I'd be "Lion" if I said I didn't love you. I love you Kyoko-chan, with Love your Secret Admirer._ A pink tinge lightly dusted her cheeks and her ears felt warm. She picked up the little lion and cuddled him. "He's so adorable, I can't put him down." She said dreamily and then put him in her locker for safekeeping.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Lory snickered to himself as he watched the admirer sneak in like a criminal to deposit the cute little treasure

The second invader was snuck into the LoveMe room around mid-morning very sneakily by the giver himself nearly getting himself caught, so he thought. He didn't realize that Lory was watching from the comfort of his own office the mystery unfolding in front of him on the security camera monitor. (Hikaru) The admirer snuck into the LoveMe room with a little plush gold star with googly eyes and a goofy smile under his jacket so no one else would see. He had wanted to send her a plushy Bo but, that would be giving away too much too quickly, after all he had other gifts planned.

Kyoko returned from her mid-morning duties to find the little guy sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She paused in the doorway. "No way..." She strode over to the sofa and picked off the card. _You leave me with Stars in my eyes every time I see you. My heart is yours to keep, with Love your Secret Admirer._ She sighed and shook her head smiling, opened her locker and placed the little star next to the lion on the shelf as she patted the lion on the head. "See ya later Leo." She blew him a little kiss, closed her locker and left to meet Kanae for lunch.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan!" the receptionist called to her, "You have another delivery today." as she pulled out two plushies and lay them on the desk as Kyoko and Kanae returned from their lunch.

The one from the (Sho) admirer was an adorable little plush, orange, beanie tiger with a black and gold striped bow tied around his neck that served as a collar with a little heart shaped I.D. tag, with a message that read: _You bring out the Tiger in me when you're around. With all my heart, Love your Secret Admirer._

As she read the message the little candy grudge popped out again with an overwhelming desire to shred it, Kyoko fought it off. _This is a familiar feeling_ cooed the little grudge, _let's kill it._ As she slithered around the tiger.

From the next admirer (Reino). The cute little plush apple with arms and legs sported googly eyes and a toothy smile, topped off with a little silver bow wrapped around his stem. Although, it was cute, it still creeped her out. The card read: _You are the apple of my eye My Sweet. You've taken a bite out of my heart. Eternally yours, your Secret Admirer._

Kyoko brought out the others from her locker and displayed them for Kanae. She presented the cards.

"These are from this morning." as Kanae read the cards. "I found them sitting on the sofa."

"Mo! Again with this?" Kanae motioned to the array of plushies that adorned the sofa.

"They are cute but, really now."

"You know what that means don't you?"

"No."

"It means that Lion-san and Star-san" she pointed to the plushies, "were in here this morning. They work at LME, Kyoko." she stated grimly.

Kyoko gasped, "You're right!"

Kyoko sighed. "But, aren't they sooo cute?" as she picked up the little lion and held it close cuddling it and rubbing her cheek on him. _So soft and smells sooo good._

Kanae just shook her head, _Tsuruga-san you better get this over with. I don't know how much more I can take of her like this._

Kyoko stored most of her little treasures and prepared to leave for her next drama shoot with a little blond passenger in her coat pocket, slightly less paranoid than last time.

* * *

Ren sneezed as another arrow struck him with inspiration.


	4. Day Four

**_I do not own Skip Beat!_**

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 _ **Day four**_ :

 _ **The Siege Continues**_

Today was day four of the little war on Kyoko's heart and the fourth volley of little ' _love arrows_ ' into the _**Romance Gland**_ of her brain. Yesterday, another of the young men had made the grim discovery of competition as he was _'watching over'_ not _'stalking'_ her as she went about her evening with Bridge Rock at TBM. She was carrying a cute little lion on her person all evening. With that realization, a violet-eyed ' _spiritualist_ ' became a green-eyed ' _monster_ '. He knew he would have to step up his game. He was determined to make _Aka zukin-chan_ his forever. The next few gifts would firmly lock him into first place, he thought. They spoke volumes and he thought, fit her perfectly.

* * *

She knew this was not going to be her day. First the alarm clock went off three hours early, her toast burned, the shower was nothing but, icy cold water this morning, she had a huge hole in her left sock that had started to run and to top it all off she ran over a couple of tacks and both of the tires on her bike were flat.

"Kyoko-chan!" The cheery receptionist called to her.

"Yeah, yeah... I know..." she sighed and waved wearily.

With resignation she told the receptionist, "Huuuh, just have someone bring them to the LoveMe room.", then hung her head defeatedly and made her way to the locker room dragging her feet all the while.

* * *

Today's gift from our first contender (Ren), was a blown glass fairy queen, with flowing black hair, hands reaching overhead holding a tiny blue "corn stone" in a pink dress decorated with red roses, with stained glass wings rimmed with silver wire and topped with a diamond studded silver crown. All mounted on a mahogany pedestal in the shape of a tree stump. [ _You will always be the Queen of my fantasies. You hold my heart in your hands. I Love You and You only Dearest Kyoko-chan. With all of my heart, your Secret Admirer._ ]

She let out a tiny gasp as she remembered his kiss. _Corn?_ _It couldn't be..._ She shook with excitement.

Cupid watched with anticipation. _Just a couple of dozen more arrows and she will be finished,_ he smirked proudly. Finally, after shooting her with his arrows everyday for the past almost two years, Kyoko was finally getting to the point of accepting her fate. This girl was a tough nut to crack but, she was almost there.

"Mo, what is it Kyoko?" Kanae noticed the change in Kyoko's demeanor.

"I think this one is from Corn." Kyoko answered in a breathy voice.

"You mean your ' _fairy_ '?" Kanae asked in disbelief.

"Somehow, I don't think he's a fairy after all." she sounded a little perplexed.

 _Duh, ya think!_ Kanae shook her head.

It was troubling, very troubling indeed. _If Corn isn't a fairy, then that would mean... No... That can't be right._ She shook off the thought while placing the delicate little fairy back into the safety of her special container.

Our second contender (Sho), sent a ceramic princess with black hair, in a pink dress with blue ribbons and bows, standing before a kneeling prince with blond hair kissing her hand. This was mounted on black pedestal with gold leaf trim. [ _You will always be my dream Princess. You have my heart and love, allow me to share my kingdom with you. I Love You, Kyoko. Your Secret Admirer._ ]

"Ugh, I normally like stuff like this but, the prince looks a little flashy and it really makes me want to break it into tiny pieces." Kyoko growled.

 _Mistress, I'll do it for you._ The little grudgling offered, whom by now looked as if she were tarred and feathered due to being covered in milk chocolate, gold flecks and little balls of stuffed animal fluff and beanies that had stuck to the chocolate. _No, you've done enough._ Kyoko scolded her mentally and gently patted her little grudge back down.

"She looks a little like you, don't you think?" Kanae pondered. _But the 'prince' looks a little like that jerk Fuwa Sho. I wonder if she noticed._ "Probably not." she mumbled.

"What was that, Moko-san?" asked Kyoko.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about an errand that I have to run later." she replied covering her comment.

"Oh." she nodded while re-wrapping the knick knack in its tissue and placing it back in its box.

Contender number three (Hikaru), picked out a small blown glass dove in flight carrying a tiny little heart in its claws and flying up a spiraled blown glass rainbow. It was mounted on a silver pedestal. [ _You send me to heaven every time I see you. Please let me do the same for you Kyoko-chan. Love from the deepest part of my heart, your Secret Admirer._ ]

"How cute!" She exclaimed with a smile when she noticed the little heart the bird was carrying.

"Cute but, sappy." Kanae stated dryly. "Ugh. Mo! Put it away it's giving me cavities."

Kyoko carefully repacked the delicate little glass art piece.

Lastly but, certainly not least was the gift from the spooky contender number four (Reino). He felt that the ceramic angel with black wings and flowing red-gold hair, dressed in silver armor holding a silver bow with arrow drawn, leaping through the air ready for battle depicted her perfectly. It was mounted on a ceramic pedestal made to look like a grey cloud. [ _You've won the battle for my heart, Kyoko. Please let me win yours. With love and eternal devotion, your Secret Admirer._ ]

"Well, this one is, umm..." Kanae pause as she appraised the gift, "interesting..."

"And a little disturbing...to me anyway. It's kinda giving me the creeps." as she quickly repacked the angel.

"Mo! Kyoko, these men have obviously put a lot of thought and planning into this pursuit. What are you going to do?"

"I just don't know Moko-san, I can't return them. I wouldn't begin to know who to return them to. Ugh! This is infuriating!" She whined in frustration.

"I hate to suggest this but, you have no other choice..." Kanae stated in a grim tone.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Emphatically cried out in denial. "I can't!"

"You have to, he's the only one who might be able to help." Kanae ordered firmly.

Kanae was right, there was only one that could help her with this impossible situation. Lory sat at his desk and sneezed. "Hm, must be dust." he mused.

* * *

"Sir, I think I have a problem."

"What is it Mogami-kun?" Lory asked.

With that question she brought out her treasures and the corresponding message cards, then sighed.

"It seems to me you have some very ardent admirers that would like for you to make a choice." Lory told her as he rubbed his palms together in glee. _Looks like Kuon is moving along nicely and Ishibashi-kun is making it interesting._ Kuon he knew about but, Hikaru he had only found out a few days ago with the plushy incident. He beamed inwardly with pride. _But, who are the other two? Hmmm._

"How do I make that choice", she whined "when I don't even know who they are?"

"You go on instinct." he told her in a sage worthy voice.

"Instinct?"

"Well yes, how does each gift make you feel, Mogami-kun? Which set of gifts makes you feel that giver truly knows you and put thoughts of you into the gifts?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to think about that one." She told him as she fell into deep thought and left elaborately decorated office.

As she waited for the elevator, contemplating, she shook her head and sighed, "I don't have time for this. I have a drama shoot today." Her mind was cleared with the sound of the elevator _DING_ and a cherubic ' _Love Deity_ ' banged his head repeatedly on the cold hard floor, cursing himself in tears for having to use so many arrows and being so ineffective.


	5. Day Five

__**I do not own Skip Beat!**__

 _ _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**__

 _ **Day Five:**_

 _ **The Battle of The Bands**_

On this day the knights would battle, once again secretively, for the fair maiden's hand with music. Yet again, like the plushies, two of our sneaky bachelors would carefully deposit their gifts for the fair maiden in the LoveMe chamber. Hikaru came in early morning this time with Shinichi as a lookout. Ren was actually running late, so he had to sneak in around lunch time, hoping not to be busted by one of the denizens of the insanely pink locker room. Thankfully, neither of the young men needed to explain their trek into the pink haven to any of the girls. Their only witness would be one security camera in the hall and one very elated boss that would not reveal their activities.

* * *

Hikaru's gift had safely landed, wrapped prettily with silver metallic paper and a lovely blue bow, on the end table in the LoveMe room in the early morning thanks to the watchful eye of Shinichi. His gift was an exquisitely detailed little blue bird in a gold cage that would preen and spread its wings in time with Bach's Air that would play when you touched the door of the cage. [ _You give my heart wings when I hear your voice._ _All of my love, your Secret Admirer._ ]

"Oh! It's so cute!" Kyoko squealed when she opened the gift. "And the music is so pretty and relaxing." she smiled softly. When the music was finished she gingerly re-wrapped the little music box and placed it carefully on the shelf in her locker. Kyoko then left to check with Sawara-san for LoveMe assignments and talent jobs.

* * *

After spending the greater part of 45 minutes trying to sneak into the LoveMe room, Ren was almost tempted to ask Yashiro for help in distracting Kyoko... Almost and then he thought of how Yashiro would react if he discovered Ren doing any of what he had done in the past month, he shuddered. Ren did not want to deal with a squealing fan-girl of a manager, he would find a way himself.

Finally, Kyoko and friends had left for lunch. Ren had to quickly deposit his pale pink satin wrapped gift, that was topped with a light blue satin bow, on the table in the LoveMe room and beat a hasty retreat. As Ren was sneaking around, the final two admirer's gifts were being delivered to the reception desk.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! You have another delivery today!" the receptionist greeted Kyoko as she and Kanae came back from lunch. "You are getting quite popular, aren't you?" she commented.

"I guess I am." Kyoko mumbled as Kanae snickered. "Thank you so much for putting up with this."

"Oh, no problem Kyoko-chan. Do you know who they are?" The receptionist inquired.

"I was going to ask you that." she informed her.

"Oh no, I haven't a clue. All of your gifts have been delivered to me through a delivery service. Sorry I can't help solve your mystery."

"Aw, it's okay. I guess if you knew it would be too easy for me." she let out a hollow chuckle and bade her a good afternoon.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed when she saw the beautifully wrapped gift from her Number One Admirer, whom she suspected to be her fairy prince. There it was, waiting for her on the table, begging to be opened.

Kyoko squealed and flushed with delight when she unwrapped the gift from Ren. It was a little ceramic fairy with short red-gold hair holding a "corn stone" close to her heart accompanied by a light blond lion peacefully resting at her feet. She had stained glass wings that fluttered with the music. She was wearing a pale green, leafy short, strapless dress that ended mid-thigh with a tattered hem. Her tiny toes were polished in pink, and delicate little vines wrapped around her little ankles and up her petite legs, ending at her skirt line as the silver base spun to the classical piece _Claire de Lune by Debussy_. [ _Your voice calms the beast within me. I belong to only you Kyoko. Love Always, your Secret Admirer._ ]

"It's so beautiful.." she whispered with a sigh. She listened to the music a couple of more times then gingerly repacked it and moved on to the next.

Up popped a sparkly little chocolate, fluff and bead covered grudgling that wrapped herself around the black and gold wrapped gift box as she spun and twirled the prince's head from the previous gift in her hand. _What do we have here Mistress? May I open it?._ The grudgling begged with anticipation. No, was the answer.

Sho's music box was a circular mirrored surface made to look like water topped with two swans, one white and one black, that would move about the little "lake" as the music played the classical piece _Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake Waltz_ on a black base with a gold key.[ _You make my heart dance with joy when I see you. My lovely Kyoko. Your Secret Admirer._ ]

The little grudgling danced around giggling, _"Looks like there will be poultry for dinner tonight!"._

"If I didn't know better, I would think that Sho sent this but, the cards just don't match what he would say to me." Kyoko mumbled with furrowed brow then patted her little grudgling down and carefully returned the music box to its wrapping and moved on to the next gift.

Kyoko shivered as she reached reluctantly for the final gift. _What is wrong with me?_ She scolded herself then shook off the bad feeling and unwrapped the dark blue and silver gift, to discover another music box. This one was from our silver haired, wraith-like rock star, Reino. His offering to his sweet goddess was another angel, she started in a sitting position with her pure white wings covering her body only to unfurl and raise as she stood revealing a gossamer white silk gown that twirled as she gracefully spun in time with _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata_ on a dark blue satin pillow with silver cord and tassels sewn on, all attached to the music box base with a silver key to start the music. [ _My heart soars to the heavens when I hear your voice and see your face. Eternally yours, Your Secret Admirer._ ]

"Pretty, but a bit spooky and depressing." She sighed when the tune finally finished.

"Kyoko! Mo, you're gonna make us late." Kanae scolded, "Hurry up and put that thing away, you can look at it when we come back later."

"OOo, sorry Moko-san." She apologized, then carefully placed the music box in it's special container, stored it in her locker and prepared to leave for their drama shoot.

* * *

He thought he would have a little fun and check up on _his_ little ' _princess_ ' today. So, the blond rock star decided to visit Kyoko on the set of her new drama. Shoko had done a little research for him and found that she was co-starring in a period drama with the long-haired LoveMe girl she always hung out with. He didn't mean to hear it but, as he stood at the dressing room door, the two girls were discussing something about all of these ' _gifts_ ' for the past few weeks and what some guy named Takarada-san had told her. Four? He heard her say four Secret Admirers... With this new information, the _Deva_ _King_ emerged and he stomped off fuming, to plan out his next move. He would not lose to _**Anyone**_! Kyoko was his and that was that!

* * *

Kanae snorted, "I wonder if they hired the orchestra to play the recorded music too."

"It's not funny Moko-san!" Kyoko snapped with frustration.

"Are they coordinating their attack?" "How could it be all on the same day every single time?! Not only that, first it was flowers, then candy, then knick knacks and now music boxes! I just don't understand! It can't be coincidence." She rambled on in exasperation.

"Ugh, I'm going to the set!" She stomped out slamming the door behind her. She was no longer haunted by paranoia. At this point it was becoming an irritation. _Who could be wasting money like this?_

Kanae just shook her head and snickered.

But really was it a coincidence or, wasn't it? These young men were competing for their lady love, they absolutely detested each other when it came to the battle for her heart and now all of them knew there was stiff competition. There were only hints and speculations at this point and only one knew the exact identity of one of his adversaries. The others were in the dark, but they all knew for certain that they needed to step up their game if any one of them were going to win this race.


	6. Day Six

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 **Day six**

 _ **Operation Bling**_

She received them mid-morning before lunch. One delivery for all of the gifts. All of the gifts were from four popular, high-end jewelers. She was called to the receptions desk to sign personally for the delivery.

"Do you know who sent these?" she asked the security guard that was trusted by the local jewelers.

"I'm sorry miss, I only make the deliveries." He answered as if the question were routine. "Could you sign here and here on each of these invoices, please?"

She signed and thanked him then watched him leave the building and return to his armored vehicle.

"I wonder what they are." she mumbled as she returned to the LoveMe room with spoils in hand, each in a shiny little gift bag of their own and carefully concealed beneath tissue paper.

* * *

The card read, [ _Kyoko-chan, you are the greatest treasure in my heart and in my life. I love you, your Secret Admirer._ ] She read it aloud in a shaky breathless voice. She felt as though the words from the card were being whispered in her ear.

The gift was encased in a small satin box nestled beneath pink tissue paper in a simple light blue gift bag with satin ribbons for handles. She carefully opened the little pink satin cube. There lay atop the light blue velvet that lined the little box were a pair of earrings... Stunned.. They were diamonds! Pear shaped pink diamonds, with white diamonds surrounding them, all set in white gold. They were perfect in every way. When Ren had seen what she did with her _Princess Rosa,_ he immediately started tossing ideas around in his head on how to match her necklace. He had held onto the idea for these earrings for a long time, waiting for the right moment to give them to her and today was that moment. His chest tightened as he saw her sign for them in the foyer with a puzzled look on her face. He wanted to be there when she opened her gift but, was unsure if he could prevent giving himself away to her when she read the card message. He decided that today would be a good day to avoid approaching her after all. There was no way he could remain calm and composed if she questioned him, so he would continue with his day and wait for the results.

* * *

Kyoko felt dizzy and faint, her throat tightened, her mind felt numb and the back of her neck felt warm. She found it difficult to move as she carefully closed the box and placed it on the table in front of her while staring at the other gifts. _What am I going to do if the others are like this?_ She thought with mild despair at the extravagance of the earrings.

She sat for a moment and stared at the black bag with mild irritation, no longer anger. Once again her little candy, fluff and bead coated grudgling, now with feathers arranged in her hair, slithered out and squealed with glee. _Mistress! We got another gift? Can I open it?_ ' **NO**! This one you mustn't touch or, you will be punished.' Kyoko told her in a firm voice. She was still upset about finding the **_Swan Lake_** gift without the black swan. She actually kind of liked that gift and wanted to keep it intact.

The little grudgling sat on the table next to the black and gold gift bag with arms crossed, sulking as Kyoko removed a black leather and gold trimmed, long rectangular shaped box from the black and gold tissue paper that had been hiding it.

[ _Kyoko, all of the diamonds in the world couldn't add up to your value to me. I love you with all of my heart. Your Secret Admirer._ ] She sighed in deep thought as she read the message and looked at the box with apprehension, worried about what opening the black box would reveal.

Laying atop a black velvet cushion was a string of several diamonds each individually set in 18k gold and fastened together to form a delicate bracelet. She sighed in resignation, shaking her head as she closed the box and sat it on the table next to the pink one. She then moved on to the next gift bag.

[ _Kyoko-chan, when I see you my heart fills with love. You make me want to sing, dance and laugh with you. Please let me share my love for you, Your Secret Admirer._ ] the card from the all white gift read.

In a moment of clarity she examined the silver charm bracelet that donned the set of charms representing each and every one of her rolls _(all of them...)_. Each charm was separated with a beautiful little filigree carved gem bead. She placed the delicate gift back in the safety of its black velvet lined, white leather container and closed the lid and placed it with the others.

Lastly, but certainly not least, the final gift remained. Placed amidst a nest of dark blue tissue paper in a silver bag lay a dark blue box with silver trim, lined with dark blue velvet. In this container a choker necklace was regally displayed consisting of two strands of the most perfect white pearls fastened together and adorned with a pear shaped sapphire surrounded by diamonds in a white gold setting as a centerpiece. [ _Kyoko, in all of the ocean and all of the earth, you are the only one that has touched my heart so deeply. I love you. Eternally yours, Your Secret Admirer._ ]

She sighed and sat the open box on the table in front of her and opened the others to look at them all. She was stunned beyond words. She had her suspicions. One made her heart soar, two of them only mildly irritated her now and the other she just thought _how sweet. What to do? Hmm._

* * *

"Well, well what do we have today? _**MO! OH MY GOD!**_ Kyoko! Are those what I think they are?!" Kanae shrieked as she looked at the jewelery boxes laying before Kyoko on the table.

"Yes... They are."

Kyoko was finally broken. After a great while of silent reflection, she realized that this was happening and there was no stopping it anytime soon. She would accept her fate. It couldn't be any other way. She would just sit down and take her medicine. That's all she could do. The gifts were hers to keep. Her only recourse was to ask Taisho to lock them in the safe at the _Daruma ya_ to keep them from being lost or, stolen. The true difficulty would be in breaking three of the hearts that obviously loved her so dearly and made an effort to pursue her so zealously.

* * *

Kyoko stood in the hall outside of the LoveMe room pensively reviewing what had happened over the past month. She appeared distressed and pained to the untrained eye that didn't know her as a best friend. The love deity that had made her his personal project looked up in surprise. _Was this it?!_ He thought in anticipation.

Then as quickly as her condition came, it had left. Her expression was peaceful, eyes softened and a gentle smile graced her lips. The choice had been made.

Cupid stood there in shock as he watched her walk away. "Is it over?" he said out loud.

"Yes.." a deep voice answered as a toga clad male slapped him on the back. "You really should have more faith in your own work."

The love god nodded then looked at Lory with surprise. "You can see me?"

Lory just winked and motioned for the spent deity to join him, "Let's go have a drink in my office, you've earned it."


	7. Day Seven

__**I Do Not Own Skip Beat.**__

 _ _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**__

 _ **Day seven theme:**_

 _ **Kyoko's Treaty of Surrender**_

Today Kyoko was stopped by the receptionist.

"Kyoko-chan! You have four rather large deliveries waiting for you in the LoveMe room."

"Thank you." she waved and headed in that direction. _Large? What could they have possibly sent this time, cars?_ She sighed in frustration. This had to end soon.

"Oh my god, it looks like a costume vault in here!" Chiori cried out in awe.

"And today, what do we have here from our four lucky Bachelors!" exclaimed Kanae in a cheery game show host voice.

"Thanks for the help Moko-san." quipped Kyoko sarcastically while shaking her head.

* * *

"Ahh! It's so beautiful. Just like a modern day princess." Kyoko squealed with delight as she took the dress out of the garment bag.

"Wow, is that silk? Oh and look at the label! Is that a... Oh, my!" Kanae nodded with approval.

"This guy's got good taste." Chiori added as she appraised the floor length pale pink silk evening gown with capped sleeves, silver beadwork and a low back.

"He even sent shoes and a wallet with it. How does he know all my sizes?" Kyoko wondered.

The date would be dinner then a night at the ballet, Cinderella, Friday evening at 6:00 pm. [ _To the Queen of my heart. I hope to see you Friday in front of LME at 5:30 pm. Your chariot will await your arrival. I hope to see you then. With love, Your Secret Admirer._ ]

This was it... Her throat tightened, she could feel her heart race as the butterflies flew from her stomach to her brain. Everything was all fuzzy and warm. It wasn't a bad feeling but, it was a little scary. She never felt like this with Idiot #1.

* * *

"Eeek! A princess dress!" She squealed with glee as she twirled about the room holding it up. _It's so pretty but, where would I wear it?_

"You can't really wear it anywhere though." Announced Chiori shooting Kyoko out of her little high and back down to reality.

 _Ugh._ Thought Kanae. _That eyesore makes me want to vomit._

"Mo, where on Earth would you wear that thing? I looks ridiculous." her voice dripping with venom as she eyed the floor length, pink and light blue, corseted dress with several layers of underskirt and puffy sleeves.[ _I will treat you to dinner at a French restaurant and a night at the ballet, Swan Lake, on Friday at 7 p.m. I will Pick you up in front of LME at 630pm my Princess. With Love, Your Prince._ ]

* * *

"It's so cute!" as she inspected it in the mirror.

"It suits you. At least this guy knows your taste in clothes." Touted Chiori, appraising the outfit Kyoko was modeling. The pink peasant blouse with long flared sleeves, denim Capri jeans with lace cuffs at the bottom and a loose leather belt suited her style.

[ _I will escort you to a day at Tokyo Disneyland. Friday from 10 a.m. until 9 p.m. I Will pick you up in front LME at 930am. Hope to see you. With love, Your Secret Admirer._ ]

"Do you know who this is from?" asked Kanae with worry. She knew that Tsuruga-san liked Kyoko and she had a hunch about the others but, this one was a wild card to her.

"I have a hunch." Kyoko answered with a small smile and a quiet voice.

Chiori nodded.

"Who do you think it is." asked Kanae with genuine concern about Kyoko's safety.

"Hmmm. Someone I work with at TBM on the show." She answered thoughtfully.

"You mean one of the Ishibashis?" Asked Chiori.

Kyoko nodded.

Chiori nodded with a wistful look, "That Hikaru-san is kind of cute." she said in a dreamy voice.

* * *

"Oh, Heck to the No! I can't wear that in public!" Kyoko exclaimed. _Setsuka might but, I certainly wouldn't._

"Mo! If you don't want it, I'll take it!"

"If you want the dress, you'll have to go on the date." Kyoko joked.

Kanae practically drooled at the floor length evening gown in black silk, backless with spaghetti straps and a slit up to mid-thigh on the left side. After all what girl wouldn't at a pure silk little black dress. Every girl needs at least one.

 _Looks more like a nightgown,_ thought Kyoko.

[ _I would be honored if you would join me for dinner at an Italian restaurant and an evening at the symphony. Friday at 8 p.m. I will pick up in front of LME at 730pm. Please wait for me my Queen Of The Night. With love eternally, Your Secret Admirer._ ]

* * *

"I guess you finally get to meet your mysterious men soon."Kanae teased.

"Yeah...but the hardest part will be knowing that I had to stand-up a really sweet guy." Kyoko said in a dejected voice.

"Don't you mean three?"

Kyoko sighed.

"I have a hunch that two of them need to be stood up to put their egos in check." She grumbled. Her little grudgling was taking a nap on the sofa curled around the little plushie lion while snuggling it and being lulled to sleep by the soft music from the little bird music box and sucking her little thumb. _'sigh, mm, tiny groan of contentment.'_ She had no desire to pop out when Kyoko mentioned the two irritating suitors. _Snuggle, snuggle._ Yes, she would indeed be out for quite some time.

"Are you sure that's who they are?" Kanae pushed to make sure Kyoko wouldn't regret her decision.

"That's what I feel, anyway." Kyoko finished.

* * *

He waited for almost fifteen minutes. _How dare she stand me up?_ He fumed. _There was no way a plain, boring woman could get any better than him,_ is what he thought as his anger flared and he reverted into his childishness. He looked up and saw a figure approaching. She wasn't wearing the dress he had given her but, she was dressed for what he had in mind. As she grew closer he realized his error.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I got this." She announced as she presented little embossed, folded card that looked like an engraved invitation. _**Please meet Sho-chan in front of LME for a night at the ballet at 6:30 pm.**_ Sho closed his eyes and looked down shaking his head in defeat after reading it.

"Sho-chan, are you alright?" she whispered in a small, quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He plastered on a fake smile, opened the limo door and continued, "Shall we, Pochi?"

"Thank you for the gift, Sho-chan" She whispered hugging his arm and displaying the diamond bracelet.

"You're welcome." he gave a soft chuckle. He had finally been defeated.

* * *

There he stood waiting, he kind of had a hunch that it would be like this considering the competition. He was short after all. Hikaru sighed.

"Ishibashi-san?" He heard a timid female voice ask.

He nodded at the cute little vixen.

"Kyoko-senpai asked me to give this to you." She informed him as she handed him a small pink envelope with a heart shaped stamp on the enclosure and a little white box. They both knew what it contained. It was a letter asking if they could remain friends and the box contained the bracelet.

"Well, I guess this is her note letting me know I lost."

Chiori's brow furrowed. "Sorry..." Then she had an idea.

"You could, you know..." She started shyly, "You could take _**me**_ with you instead. I mean, so the tickets aren't wasted, of course." giving him a hopeful glance in the end.

"Yeah, we can't waste them... Of course." He agreed with a gentle yet defeated smile.

* * *

 _Whoa, that is a very nice dark aura she has. Why haven't I noticed her before?_ Reino thought to himself as he gazed upon the raven haired beauty that donned the beautiful dress he had purchased for his date. She wore it well. The sapphire in the necklace that she wore sparkled like her beautifully cold blue eyes. She was even more perfect than the other.

"Mo! What are you staring at?! Let's get this over with." Kanae demanded.

"Shall I then call you Kanae or, Moko-chan?" He asked, trying to see how far he could push her.

"Neither," she growled, " ** _You_**... call me Kotonami-san."

"Okay **_Moko-chan_**." Reino smirked. _Hmm, guess I have a new interest. Let's see how dark we can get that aura of hers._

* * *

"Mogami-san?" Ren said nervously as he saw her get into the white limo.

"Please, just call me Kyoko. Didn't I say you could next time we saw each other... Kuon?" She said to him in a soft voice with a sly smile on her face. She had been thinking of this for a while, at least since she saw Ren talking to Hizuri-Otousan.

His look of shock from her revelation turned to pure joy as he had just realized that she picked him. She was here with him and no other.

He leaned in, placed his arms around her in a gentle hug and whispered next to her ear. _**"I love you Kyoko."**_ It felt so warm and safe and right.

" _ **I love you too, Ren."**_ She smiled. She was finally able to admit it and say it. It was such a relief. She sighed with happiness and hugged him back. " ** _Thank You_**."

 _ **~Fin~**_


	8. Chat With A Love God

__**I Do Not Own Skip Beat.**__

 _ _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**__

 _ _ **Chat With A Love God**__

"That was undeniably the most difficult case I've ever had to deal with."

"Yeah, she was a toughy." Lory agreed as he sipped his 100 year old scotch with the love deity.

"Who would have thought that making her fall would tie into so many other difficult cases." Cupid pondered.

"I didn't see that one coming either." Lory stated in amazement, "So you mean, you solved six others just by getting Mogami-kun?"

"Yeah..." The god sighed in relief.

"Wow. I wonder how many others there are like her."

"I hope not too many. She seems like a rare case." Cupid answered, shuddering at the thought of having to go through that ordeal again.

"Yeah." Lory shivered in fear.


End file.
